dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yatotz/Other Changes: Weaknesses and Immunity of Dragons
The Pure habitats now hold 2 dragons instead of one. They are now the same size as the other Big habitats, 6x6 instead of 7x7 The Pure Elemental habitats are gone, the Pure dragons all go in the same habitat. The Pure Elementals can now go in regular element habitats, and are affected by crystals. You can now buy the Pure dragon for 15 Million Gold instead of 2,000 Gems. Probably because you have to be Level 38 now to buy a Legendary habitat You need to be Level 34 to build a Pure habitat, up from 18. Changes to Weaknesses and Immunities: Electric is no longer weak to Nature Electric is weak to Light Flame is no longer immune to Nature Flame is immune to Light Dark is weak to Light Ice now resists Dark, does not resist Sea Nature is no longer immune to Sea Nature resists Light Sea is no longer weak to Dark Sea is no longer immune to Terra Terra is no longer weak to Ice, and is not immune to Electric Light is weak to Nature and Immune to Dark Light resists Ice and Light War has no immunities, strengths, or weaknesses The Wind dragon is not in the store, but there are two new Legendary dragons, Nirobi and Droconos Looks like you now breed Pures together instead of Rare Hybrids to get Legendary dragons. You can now breed Legendary dragons with the Pures. i have no idea if they will produce anything special, may just work as two wild cards. They did cut the gold earning and the gold cap for the Pure and Legendary dragons/habitats. Legendary is now 300,000 instead of 750,000. Pure is 80,000, Elementals were 50,000, the Pure was 100,000. With two dragons will need to collect more often though. Habitat prices went up drastically., Legendary is now 40 Million instead of 150K, and you have to be Level 38. here's a comparison of old and new, Don't have the level 30 earnings yet. Will add info on the new dragons in a bit. Code: Previous: Earnings Level to ''' Type Level 1 Level 30 Habitat Cap Habitat Cost Obtain Pure 60 820 100,000 2.5M 18 Pure Terra 20 267 50,000 1.5M 18 Pure Flame 30 410 50,000 1.5M 18 Pure Sea 40 534 50,000 2.0M 18 Pure Nature 40 534 50,000 2.0M 18 Pure Electric 50 677 50,000 2.0M 18 Pure Ice 50 677 50,000 2.0M 18 Pure Metal 50 677 50,000 2.0M 18 Pure Dark 60 820 50,000 2.0M 18 Legendary 60 820 750,000 150K 24 Crystal 50 677 750,000 150K 24 Mirror 50 677 750,000 150K 24 Wind 40 534 750,000 150K 24 '''New: Earnings Level to July 25 July 31 Type Level 1 Level 30 Level 30 Habitat Cap Habitat Cost Obtain Pure 24 290 347 80,000 30M 34 Pure Terra 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Flame 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Sea 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Nature 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Electric 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Ice 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Metal 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Pure Dark 26 311 368 80,000 30M 34 Legendary 32 374 602 300,000 40M 38 Crystal 32 374 602 300,000 40M 38 Mirror 32 374 602 300,000 40M 38 Nirobi 32 374 602 300,000 40M 38 Droconos 32 374 602 300,000 40M 38 July 31st Legendary Habitats Cap was raised up a bit to 350,000 And the New Dragons/habitats: Code: New Habitats Level to Type Habitat Cap Habitat Cost Obtain Light 40,000 16M 26 Big Light 120,000 24M 30 War 60,000 22M 30 Big War 180,000 30M 34 New Light Dragons (Available at level 26) Type Level 1 Level 30 Cost Archangel 12 164 8M Gaia 14 185 1500 Gems Justice 14 185 1500 Gems Luminscicent 14 185 1500 Gems Sun 14 185 1500 Gems New War Dragons (Available at level 30) Type Level 1 Level 30 Cost Colossal 18 246 1750 Gems Juggernaut 18 246 1750 Gems Leviathan 18 246 1750 Gems Red Woods 18 246 1750 Gems War 16 206 11M Category:Blog posts